TWEDAB! A vos souhaits
by gynny
Summary: Qu'est ce qu'un TWEDAB? C'est un terme que j'ai inventé pour nommer les petites histoire de 140 caractère qu'on peut poster sur twitter. Un drabble en tweet. Principalement sur le couple Unsterbliicher x Newtiteuf ( Unty, unstiteuf) j'en ai ecris sur d'autre à venir ;) Rating M car mots souvent crus.
1. Twedab Unstiteuf 1

Bonjour! Je vous propose ici les mini fiction (TWEDAB) que j'ai écrit sur twitter depuis quelques temps :))) J'espère que vous les aimerez

Certains peuvent se suivre mais ils sont tous écrits de façon à ce qu'on puisse les lire et les comprendre indépendamment les uns des autres.

RATING M car certains sont très sexuels.

Et n'oubliez pas de me follow pour les lire en exclusivité la prochaine fois ;) (TheGynny)

Je suis en train d'en retravailler certains en longs OS ;)

(Les TWEDAB ci dessous sont ceux écrit sur le couple Unstiteuf avant le 13/09/15.)

* * *

NT savait qu'Unster était hétéro.  
Mais il n'avais pas pu s'empêcher de tomber amoureux.  
Un sms. "Ca va, amour?"  
...ce con ne l'aidait pas.

* * *

"Je sais pas, Unster..."  
"Allez NT! Ca va être drôle!"  
Il aidera toujours Unster, mais...  
"Peindre ton logo sur le chat de Siph, ça craint!"

* * *

Il y a tant de type de baiser  
Unster, après avoir embrasser NT, ria  
C'était donc une blague  
Mais étonnament, ses yeux hurlaient le contraire

* * *

Unster ne voulait pas avoir d'enfants.  
Il appris un jour qu'NT, si.  
Depuis, il se renseignait sur les procédures d'adoptions  
Juste au cas où

* * *

-Si t'étais hétéro...  
-Chui pas hétéro.  
-T'es pas drôle!... Si j'était Gay tu serais mon type d'homme, tu sais?  
-...Mais t'es pas Gay Unster

* * *

-T'as osé appeler ton chien Unster...  
-Oui! Je le caresse beaucoup! Unster adore ça! S'écria NT  
Seb se sentit rougir, sans savoir pourquoi.

* * *

-Dou.. Doucement Seb...  
-Pardon...  
-C'est trop gros ça passe pas...  
-A..Attend..  
Un cri de victoire retenti. La table avait passer la porte.

* * *

-Unster! viens jouer mon chien! ria NT  
Seb aussi voulait rire.  
Et l'air d'NT quand il le vit à quatre patte, collier au cou, était hilarant.

* * *

-Tu voudrais tenter le Bondage? murmura NT.  
Unster le regarda, interdit.  
-...Depuis que j'ai mis ce collier, t'as des idées chelou, bébé...

* * *

-Je te déteste.  
-Pardon...  
-Ta gueule.  
Unster venait de lui faire sa première fellation.  
Et certainement la dernière.  
-... T'as tout avalé?

* * *

-Unster! Viens on fait Secret Story?  
-... Et avec quel secret? "L'un est hétéro, l'autre pas"?  
-..Je vais y aller avec Arm plutôt  
-Infidèle!

* * *

C'est bizarre cette sensation de sentir son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine a la vue de tweet...  
Unster ne savait pas Arm et NT si proche...

* * *

-Je suis... hétéro  
\- Oui Unster.  
-... Nan mais... vraiment.  
-On peut en parler à un autre moment? Je peux pas et parler, et te sucer. dit NT

* * *

Nt l'avouait, il avait deja rêver qu'Unster le prenne fort  
Puis il l'avait vu nu.  
Depuis il ne voulait plus.  
Vu la taille il aurait trop mal

* * *

-Bon! Si je veux tenter le sexe Gay, ce sera avec toi Bichon!  
NT se senti fier...  
-Je serais sur de pas avoir mal. Fini Unster  
... Puis vexé

* * *

Jamais Unster n'aurais penser rougir à cause d'un bisou sur la joue.  
Ou peut etre parce qu'NT jura que le prochain serait pour ses lèvres.

* * *

Je suis amoureux de toi.  
De simples SMS d'NT qui venaient de chambouler Unster.  
Je t'aime.

Le "moi aussi" s'était écrit si naturellement...

* * *

-Non, NT! Je veux pas le dire à nos abonnés!  
-Pourquoi? T'assume pas ton homosexualité?  
-Je suis pas homosexuel!  
-... OK. Bye Unster.

* * *

Plus tard, un tweet d'Unster ravi NT.  
"J'aime Newtiteuf. Je veux lui faire des bébés."  
Bon, personne n'y crois.  
Mais lui sait que c'est vrai

* * *

-..?  
NT ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne s'y attendait pas. C'était pas possible. Unster n'avait pas pu dire ça.  
-Tu veux... vivre avec moi..?

* * *

Unster adorait faire l'amour à NT.  
Son amoureux était trop sexy.  
Mais il aimait encore plus le prendre dans ses bras.  
Un câlin. Simplement.

* * *

-NT! SORS MOI DE LA!  
-Non. Tu m'aimes pas.  
-Parce que tu crois que me laisser dans ce trou va améliorer ça!? Je veux plus jouer avec toi!

* * *

Unster se rappelait bien de son premier baiser avec NT.  
Il ne sait pas mais ce n'était pas vraiment le premier.  
Et NT ne lui diras jamais.

* * *

NT avait déjà vu plusieurs youtubers IRL.  
Pourtant, il stressait. Enormement.  
Il allait enfin rencontrer Unster pour la toute première fois.

* * *

-J'ai peur  
Unster ri  
Nt raccrocha vexé  
Il reçu un sms  
"Désolé mais n'ai pas peur. C'est toi que j'aime. Et aucuns big boobs ne changera ça"

* * *

-Hey bébé, tu veux mes fesses?  
-... La prochaine fois que tu essaye de reveiller mon coté gay au telephone rose, masque ton numéro Bichon...

* * *

-NT! Bri m'engueule! Il parait qu'on tue le BriGrim!  
-... Tweet " Les couples BriGrim et Unstiteuf tentent l'échangisme"?  
-...T'es un genie

* * *

Unster s'était tromper  
Il avait cru qu'NT ressentait quelque chose pour lui  
Il avait tenter de comprendre ses propres sentiments.  
Pour rien.

* * *

C'était dur de voir NT tweeter son amour à Frigiel ou encore a Beaugrand  
Mais c'était encore plus dur et douloureux de le voir embrasser Arm

* * *

-Tu me parle plus, Unster... J'aimerais comprendre, Seb. Tu me manques. Ca me fait mal d'être sans t...

Seb appuya sur 3.  
Message supprimé.

* * *

-... NT... ma porte.  
-tu répondais plus depuis longtemps, j'ai paniqué!  
-... T'as défoncé ma porte...  
-Seb...  
-Embrasse moi s'il te plait.

* * *

"J'ai envie de t'embrasser, tout le temps. Je le ferait pas parce que on est pote et que t'aimes les nana. Mais j'en crève Unster."  
Tape 3.

* * *

"Je t'aime... Bien"  
Juste une fin de message vocal datant de plusieurs mois qu'NT conserverait toujours.  
Juste pour cette petite hésitation.

* * *

-...T'as embrassé un mec?  
-J'était bourré..  
NT sentais son monde s'ecrouler.  
Unster, le pur hétéro, avait embrasser un homme.  
Autre que lui.

* * *

"Je sais pas si je l'aime... Enfin si. Je l'aime. Mais je sais pas COMMENT je l'aime... Tu vois ou pas?"

Non, Gribouille ne voyais pas.

* * *

Quand tu as habitué tout le monde à tes mensonges, tu peux dire les pires vérité, personne n'y croira.  
-Unster, on regarde TPMP?  
-Ouki bébé.

* * *

-T'as une réputation de pervers pédophile, Unster.  
Ce dernier haussa les épaules.  
-Tant que tu sais que c'est faux, NT, je m'en fous pas mal

* * *

Unster pris le revolver alors qu'NT hurlait de le tuer, de le sacrifier.  
Jamais.  
Il colla le pistolet à sa tempe.  
Il ne vivrais pas sans lui

* * *

-J'aimerai avoir des seins... Soupira NT.  
-Moi aussi Repondit Unster. Pour me les tripoter! Et toi?  
-Pour que tu puisses me les tripoter...

* * *

Son copain baffa Nt une fois, un jour.  
Puis tout les jours.  
Il le baffa devant Unster.  
La patate qu'il reçu en pleine machoire signa la fin.

* * *

NT détestait se masturber.  
C'était chiant.  
Mais, en ce moment, il adorait presque le faire.  
C'etait son seul moment de plaisir lié à Unster.

* * *

Nt avait chaud, alors il enleva son t-shirt  
Unster ne pu s'empecher de le fixer  
-C'etait pas du fake tes séances jogging... Je peux toucher?

* * *

-J'ai froid...  
-Je vais mettre le chauffage.  
C'est lorsqu'Unster balanca son t-shirt au sol qu'NT compris  
-Je préfère que tu me réchauffe...

* * *

-...T'es sur?  
-... NT...  
-...Je veux... juste...  
-Jten prie...  
La bruit de la claque retenti et Unster senti sa fesse chauffer. Et il adora.

* * *

-Unster, on est chez siph...  
Ils étaient dans les toilettes. Unster se jeta, à genoux, à ses pieds, les mains à sa centure.  
-On s'en fou.

* * *

NT détestait qu'Unster l'ignore.  
Mais savait quoi faire.  
-Viens me faire des bébés~  
Son homme raccrocha vite  
Tant pis pour Across the time.

* * *

NT rêvait de se marier. De fêter son amour  
En sortant avec Unster, il y avait renoncer.  
Alors, quand il lui offrit LA bague NT pleura  
Un peu

* * *

-Je veux un bébé  
NT s'étouffa. C'était parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant que Seb le repoussait?  
-On pourrait adopter?  
NT souri.

* * *

Rien. Rien au monde n'est comparable à cette souffrance, à la vue de ton homme au lit. Avec elle.  
NT fuis, en larme.  
Unster, nu, se maudis.

* * *

-Je t'en prie NT... Pardonne moi.  
Unster était en larme et le coeur d'NT se serra.  
Mais lui aussi souffrais. Par sa faute.  
Il n'ouvrira pas.

* * *

NT était fier d'être proche d'Unster.  
D'être LA personne.  
Mais là, il n'en était pas fier.  
-Elle me manque tellement...  
Il en était malade.

* * *

-J'ai besoin de toi.  
Nt le savait. Il voyait qu'Unster avait besoin de lui.  
Mais il était hétéro. Et lui, amoureux.  
-Pardon.  
Et il partit.

* * *

-Vos tests sont négatifs messieurs.  
Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent lentement.  
-Adieu, préservatif. Murmura Unster avant d'embrasser NT  
Enfin

* * *

NT et Unster se regardèrent dans les yeux, réalisant la situation. A moitié nu, l'un sur l'autre...  
-On oubli? Propose NT.  
-... Non. Continu.

* * *

Bon. Unster a un problème.  
S'il continu à faire tomber des trucs JUSTE pour qu'NT se penche et qu'il puisse mater, il allait se faire gauler

* * *

NT avait été claire. Du cul de temps en temps.  
Pas d'amour ni d'exclusivité. Juste du fun.  
Ca convenais parfaitement à Unster.  
... Au debut.

* * *

-Je te souhaite d'être heureux.  
C'est en entendant cette phrase d'NT à la veille de son mariage, qu'Unster pris conscience de sa connerie.

* * *

-Tu es vraiment un tres bel homme NT, mais...  
-Mais tu aimes les femmes je sais.  
Oui, NT n'avait pas espéré.  
... Ou juste un tout petit peu.

* * *

-T'es beau putain. Trop beau.  
Unster savait qu'NT était bourré. Qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait.  
Mais il était tout de même très flatté.

* * *

-Je suis beau? Demanda Unster une fois qu'NT se reveilla.  
Il fronça les sourcils, bailla et grommela  
-Nan.  
Il se recoucha.  
-T'es plus que ça

* * *

NT et Unster étaient Amis. Juste ça.  
Ils étaient tendre l'un pour l'autre. Prévenant.  
Parfait.  
Etre plus qu'amis serait facile...  
Et naturel

* * *

Unster ne dormait pas.  
Pourquoi rejoindre les rêves et quitter l'homme sexy qu'on aime?  
-T'es sur que t'es pas fatigué?  
-non, NT. Tu disais?

* * *

-... Unster... Siph vient de me demander ou on pouvait acheter une chocolatine à Paris...  
-... Je propose le bûcher.  
-J'amène l'allume feu.

* * *

-C'est bizarre.. Gémis NT  
-Hmhm?  
-Bah, t'es le plus hétéro...  
-HmHmhmm?  
-Pourtant tu aimes... sucer... plus que mAAAAaah!  
Et il était doué.

* * *

Unster était perdu.  
C'était un baiser alcoolisé  
Un pari.  
Sans romance...  
Alors pourquoi?  
Étais-ce les lèvres d'NT qui le rendait si sensuel?

* * *

Unster ne dors pas.  
Il n'y arrive pas,il ne peux pas.  
Il s'en veux.  
Parce qu'il ne sait pas si il aime NT.  
Il a peur d'aimer NT.  
Aussi fort.

* * *

Non, se dit NT  
Face à lui Unster sourit, rit, blague.  
Comme s'il n'avait pas passer la nuit à pleurer dans ses bras  
Moi, tu ne me dupe pas.

* * *

Unster était dubitatif.  
-T'es sur de vouloir couper? Je les aimes bien moi.  
-Même ma mèche?  
-Même ta mè -il en baisant son front.

* * *

Un jour je n'aurais plus peur de t'embrasser  
se dit Unster comme une promesse alors qu'NT lui souriait tendrement.  
Un jour. Je te le jure.

* * *

Unster détestait entendre son petit ami pleurer après chaques disputes.  
-Je suis désolé de t'aimer si mal, mon NT...  
Il pleurait avec lui.

* * *

C'est drôle que leurs abonnés les penses en couple.  
Se faire insulter par des gamines idiotes et jalouses ça l'est moins. Se dit NT, amère.

* * *

Non... S'il vous plait, priait NT  
Unster venait de l'embrasser.  
Un rêve..  
Puis il vu la camera. C'était un gag.  
Une blague.

Réveillez moi...

* * *

-Je te hais Unster. Ne cherche me contacte plus t'es mort pour moi.  
Sa haine aurait pu être crédible sans ses larmes.  
Il était juste triste.

* * *

-Pardon NT...  
NT se tait.  
-Je pensais pas te faire souffrir  
Encore.  
-Je tiens a toi.  
Une larme coula.  
-Moi aussi, gémis NT

Message supprimé

* * *

-TU PEUX PAS ME VIRER DE TA VIE COMME CA!  
Unster hurlait, tapait sa porte.  
-J'ai fait une connerie putain Couina Unster. Mais tu peux pas...

* * *

NT savait pas s'il allait pardonner à Unster.  
Il le lui avait dit.  
Et Unster avait répondu qu'il ferait tout pour.  
Car il tiens trop à lui.

* * *

-Je ne suis ni un jouet, ni ton crash-test Gay Unster! Dit NT en sortant.  
Unster soupira.  
Il devait trouver un autre moyen de se déclarer...

* * *

Unster inspira, fort et se lança.  
-Tu te rappel la règle sur le "Sexe sans amour" ?  
NT acquiesce, Unster soupire.  
-Ca ne me conviens plus...

* * *

TWEDAB EN ANGLAIS TRADUIT JUSTE EN DESSOUS

-... How dare u?  
-What?  
Unster was confused.  
-"I love u"? Three words and that's it? WHERE IS THE SUNSET AND MY FLOWERS?  
NT was really mad.

-T'as osé?  
-..Euh?  
Unster était confu.  
-"Je t'aime"? Trois mots, c'est tout? OU SONT LE COUCHER DE SOLEIL ET MES FLEURS?  
Il était en colère.

* * *

Unster n'aimait pas les câlins.  
Il le dit à NT qui le prit dans ses bras.  
Réflexion faites, Unster n'aimait pas les câlins.  
Sauf les siens.

* * *

-Mais arrête c'est trop mignon les canards! Dit NT  
-Non. Pas quand ils sont dans MA piscine! Cria Unster.  
Mais les canetons n'eurent pas peur

* * *

Unster n'aime pas la plage. Il fait chaud, le chocolat fond, ça pu.  
Mais aller à la plage avec NT est cool. Car il était en maillot.  
Et beau

* * *

-NT, non. Je n'entre plus dans cette pièce.  
-Unster c'est notre piaule  
-JE M'EN FOUS JE LA CEDE A CE MONSTRE.  
-C'est qu'une araignée bébé...

* * *

NT vit Unster chercher dans son placard, debout sur trois annuaires.  
-Ou sont tes noeuds pap?  
NT sourit et enleva le siens pour le lui nouer

* * *

-NT! Ou sont ses chaussettes?  
-... Dans ta main luv  
Alors? Qui était le plus stréssé par rapport à la première rentrée de leur petite fille?

* * *

NT avait toujours su qu'Unster était égoïste mais..  
Ca fait mal pensa t-il alors qu'Unster s'éloignait le laissant à la merci de l'explosion

* * *

-Unster!  
-Euh... Je suis occupé bichon...  
-Sors des toilettes, il neige!  
Un bruit de chasse d'eau lui répondit.  
C'était presque romantique.

* * *

-Pour qui tu pourrais te Sacrifierait Unster?  
-Mon chat, Gribouille.  
NT fut vexé...  
-Mais je sacrifirais mon chat pour toi.

* * *

-NT tu prendrais quoi sur une île déserte?  
-Une caméra pour filmer ma survie  
-Et si tu survis pas?  
-Je t'enregistrerais un dernier Je t'aime...Pas longtemps

* * *

-Putain on est con  
-Etre enfermer dans un magasin c'est du génie NT!  
-Unster ou tu vas?  
-J'ai toujours voulu essayé une serviette hygiénique

* * *

NT cru Unster quand il lui dit qu'il n'aimait que lui.  
Mais le petit string en dentelle abandonné dans la salle de bain lui mît le doute.

* * *

T'as déjà été amoureux d'un ami?  
-Une fois. Répond NT, tendu.  
-Ça s'est fini comment?  
Audacieux, il répondit:  
-A toi de me dire, Unster...

* * *

-NT? Je peux te voir comme une fille à poitrine plate?  
Son regard indigné le força à préciser  
-C'est bizarre de me dire que j'aime un homme.

* * *

-Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.  
Le rire qui fusa fit mal. Et l'air désolé d'NT quand il s'aperçus qu'Unster était serieux encore plus

* * *

-Ton chat m'as griffé  
-Oh ça va? Il griffe que mes petites amies normalement...  
NT souri et senti bizarrement l'espoir naître dans son cœur.

* * *

J'aimerai essayer les mecs  
Une phrase dite par un bel homme à son meilleur ami gay dans l'intimité d'une chambre.  
Et c'est parti en couille.

* * *

-Fais moi l'amour  
Deux corps se colle l'un à l'autre  
Chaleur étouffante  
Des lèvres baisent le creux d'un cou  
-Redis le  
-Fais moi l'amour, NT

* * *

-J'aurais jamais cru dire ça hein...Commença Unster en posant sa tête sur l'épaule nu d'NT essouflé. Mais j'adore te sucer.  
-T'es très doué.

* * *

-NT, y as plus de préservatif.  
-Quoi?! S'étrangla t-il. Tu as pas vérifier avant de me préparer?  
Le sourire sadique d'Unster lui repondit.

* * *

-Tu m'aimes plus? Demande faiblement Unster.  
NT soupire.  
-Bien sur que si, mais... On était mieux ami non? Enfin...  
Unster se mit à pleurer.

* * *

-...C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça?  
-NT, t'as pa fait exp  
-MAIS T'ES CON UNSTER?! Barre toi... Barre toi, je veux pas te faire du mal, putain...

* * *

NT, les yeux bandé, s'attendait à tout.  
Unster était un troll après tout.  
Mais sentir ses lèvres sur son érection le surprit. Agréablement.

* * *

-Tu vas pas aimer.  
-J'ai envie d'essayer...  
Unster fut forcé de constater que son amant avait raison  
-Ok. J'avalerai plus jamais ton sperme.

* * *

-J'connais que toi comme gay dans mes amis proches  
NT explosa de rire  
-Si tu savais le nombre de tes amis proches que je me suis tapé Unster

* * *

-OUI! PLUS FORT! pourquoi je suis le passif?  
-HEIN T'AIMES CA COCHONNE! je suis hétéro NT, Siph y croira pas!  
-ARRETEZ DE BAISER!  
-UNSTER 3

* * *

Ils doutaient de la nature de leur relation.  
Leurs abonnés, leurs amis...  
Et même eux mêmes quand ils se tenaient ainsi l'un contre l'autre

* * *

-NT! Bri a loué la chambre a coté de la notre, avec Grim!  
-On leurs fait le même coup qu'avec Siph?  
-Imagine...  
Un fou rire les prit  
Sadique

* * *

-Si je devais me marier pour pouvoir rester en France, tu m'épouserais? Demande Unster  
-Euh... Oui...Tu dois?  
-Non. Mais c'est bon à savoir.

* * *

-Embrasse moi.  
Il fut surprit mais s'exécuta.  
-...Un bisou sur la joue, NT?!  
-Mais...

Unster l'embrassa fougueusement. CA c'est un baiser.

* * *

-Tu n'as pas à garder cette perruque devant moi, Unster  
-J'veux pas que tu me vois malade  
NT l'embrassa.

Vivement la fin de ce maudis cancer

* * *

-...C'est fini?  
-La cellule cancéreuse a été battue  
Les larmes coulèrent, en cœur avec celle de son amant. NT avait été tellement présent...

* * *

-On mange Glados ce soir amouur?

-En frite?

-Hm moui! Avec une vache!

NT sourit. Frite de patate et steack.

Il savait traduire le Bliicher.

* * *

Unster n'avait pleurer qu'une fois devant NT.  
Lorsque ce dernier lui avait avouer son amour.  
Il aurait tellement voulu l'aimer en retour.

* * *

Le pire pour Unster serait de passer tout ce temps à douter de ses sentiments pour rien...  
Oui, NT est gay. Mais rien ne dit qu'il l'aime...

* * *

-Unster ? Il est génial mais c'est pas mon type.  
Unster fut vexé. Il voulait vraiment être le type d'NT. Plus qu'il ne se l'avouait.

* * *

La blondeur ? Il avait.

Le Prince ? Il avait.

Bon. Plus que la marraine et sa citrouille et NT vivra sa fin heureuse avec le prince Unster.

* * *

-...Unster, je suis flatté. Vraiment. Mais... T'es mon pote...  
Il baissa les yeux pour masquer ses larmes. Le rejet d'NT était douloureux.

* * *

-NT? Moi, nu assis sur mon trône et ta tête entre mes jambes écartés...Déclare l'Empereur Unster à son valet, une fois ses ministres sortie.

* * *

-Mais t'es pas gay Unster...  
-Non. Mais je suis amoureux de toi.  
-...Mais...  
-Tu peux arrêter de douter? C'est deja assez dur pour moi NT..

* * *

-Mais NT est génial! Alors qu'Unster est...  
-...Je comprend pas ce qu"il lui trouve.  
Unster décida de ne pas saluer le Siphacouple au final.

* * *

-T'as déjà embrassé une fille? Demande Unster  
Douce découverte sexuelle  
-Tu veux pas... T'entrainer? Tout les deux... Propose NT en retour.

* * *

Personne comprenait pourquoi NT l'aimait tant.  
Lui non plus

-Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, c'est tout.

Et c'est tout ce qui importait à Unster

* * *

-Mais... j'ai déjà un chat...  
-Oui. C'est TON chat. J'aimerai qu'on en ai un à nous...  
Unster est faible face à NT tenant ce petit chaton.

* * *

-Vous l'avez appelé comment? Demande Siph  
-SiphaNoMontage! répond NT  
-En vrai il s'appel Isaac

Siph refusa quand même de toucher le chaton.

* * *

-NT3  
Alors qu'il plaquait Unster sur le lit, NT se stoppa.  
-Unster, Isaac nous regarde...  
-On s'en fout prend moi!  
-Mais... C'est un bébé..

* * *

-Unster la voisine dit qu'Isaac a mis sa chatte enceinte

-Elle m'a dit mais j'la crois pas! Elle veux juste une pension alimentaire la folle

* * *

-Ta gueule. S'il te plait...  
Unster arrêta de rire en se rendant compte qu'NT était serieux et pleurait... Il l'aimait?  
... Pour de vrai?

* * *

-NT, je suis pas gay.  
-Et pourtant tu trompe ta copine avec moi. Un mec. C'est pas un jeu Unster. Tu peux pas juste te dire "c'est faux"...

* * *

Voilaaaaaaaaaa! Dans la journée, je mettrais a jour avec les TWEDAB qui ne sont pas sur le couple UNSTITEUF :) N'oubliez pas la petite Review si vous aimez ce format :D


	2. Twedab with SIANA PANDA 1

-Siana! Siana! je viens de faire le Deco défi!

-... Je sens venir la connerie.

-J'ai fait une MAISON PENIS!

L'appel Skype dura longtemps.

* * *

Siana avait été complexé a cause des autres mais plus maintenant.

"Je suis amoureux des boobs de ma modo :') "

Elle était même plutôt fière.

* * *

-Siana... C'est quoi ce montage ou y a écrit "Je veux Unster"?

-C'EST TOTALEMENT HORS CONTEXTE!

-Ok... Sinon, tu viens quand à paris déjà?

* * *

-Sianaa? -Oui, monsieur bliicher?

-Huum j'aime que tu m'appelle comme ça.

-xD Et donc, tu voulais dire quoi?

-Nan rien. Redis le pour voir? ;)

* * *

-Pourquoi tu te trouve des défauts belle Siana?

-Et toi Unster?

-... C'est un dialogue de sourd

-Tu préfère parler de ta maison pénis?

-Oui!

* * *

Siana sourit tendrement.

Il ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'il a sur les gens.

Un jour, elle lui dira l'effet qu'il a sur elle.

Un jour.

* * *

-Donc, pour la PGW tu as pris un appart?

-Oui! Avec Bri et Grim

-Oh...Et tu crois que tu pourras venir dormir chez moi un soir?

Elle rougit.

* * *

-Hey Unster! On fait une vidéo?

Et alors qu'elle s'appretait à crier "LIFE IS SIMPLE"...

-OH OUAIS! Une coop ?

Unster était trop chou.

* * *

-T'aimes bien NT?

-Ouais c'est un super pote

-Il doit t'aimer un peu plus que ça. Dit Siana se rappelant le regard noir du méché à son égard

* * *

-Siana? C'est quoi "Le site du démon"?

-Tiens!

-... Ya beaucoup de lingerie pas chère... T'en achète?

-Je répondrais pas, pervers.

* * *

-Je vais te faire un cadeau!

-Hein?!

-J'ai envie. C'est quoi ta taille de bonnet, que je me goure pas?

-... Tu veux m'acheter un soutif?!

* * *

-Je suis pas gay.

-Bah je sais Unster.

-Parce que, sur twitter tu dit que tu lis des Unstiteuf, donc... J'aime les boobs. Comme les tiens.

* * *

-Nan, allez ta gueule. T'es beau.

-Mais...

-Y a pas de mais. T'es BEAU putain Unster! Toute ta communauté rêve de t'avoir dans leur lit!

* * *

Pour ses abonnées, Unster était un prince.

Si elles savaient, rit Siana.

Oui, Unster est un prince. Un prince qui s'ignore.

Un vrai Prince.

* * *

-J'ai envie d'aller a Disneyland!

Elle avait dit ça entre autre chose dans leur conversation.

Unster n'aurait jamais dû s'en souvenir...

* * *

« C'est trop beau ! »

« La choré est génial ! »

« Go "pirate des Caraïbes"! »

« Unster ! Photo ! »

Siana passait une bonne journée. En bonne compagnie.

* * *

-Siana ! Je veux une photo avec Donald !

Elle rit croyant à une blague.

Les deux heures de queue lui confirmèrent qu'Unster était sérieux.

* * *

-C'était cool...

-Oui...

Le sejour à Disney était fini, le train de Siana allait partir...

... Le baiser d'adieu sur le quai était romantique

* * *

-Y a des trucs chelou sur nous deux, sur Twitter. Avait dit Unster.

Siana eu un rire nerveux. Jamais elle ne lui dira ce qu'elle en pense.

* * *

-J'ai pas le temps la.

-Ok.

Avant de sortir de l'appart d'Unster, Bri remarqua un tissu et rougi violemment.

-... C'est le T-shirt de Siana...?

* * *

-Bri pense qu'on sort ensemble Dit Unster, de façon détaché.

Siana rit un peu

-Du coup je me demandais, continua t-il, a t-il un peu raison?

* * *

-Je préfèrerais que tu sois gay.

Unster n'était pas violent, non. Mais on ne dénigrais pas sa copine devant lui.

Tant pis pour le nez de Siph

* * *

-SIANA?! T'avais pas vu les HP?

-...Nan.

-Fallait me dire on se serait fait un marathon chez moi! Trop tard du coup.

-...J'ai pas vu les LotR

* * *

-Tu m'apprend à danser?

-Tu veux apprendre à danser Unster ?

-... non. Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi et vue que t'aime danser bah...

* * *

Cette journée était bizarre

Le "Bonjour mon coeur" d'Unster...

Siph, Bri et Grim qui lui cours après...

-SIANA! ON T'AIME!

-DÉGAGEZ BANDE DE CON!


End file.
